


Hunter Becomes Prey

by runa_baby



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampires, background character mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runa_baby/pseuds/runa_baby
Summary: He could do three things to satisfy his hunger.Turn him into what he is, suck him dry, or that thing.---He couldn't risk ruining his life or killing him.It was the only way.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Hunter Becomes Prey

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are from a book I was planning on writing in 8th grade. This specific story was not apart of that book.

Darius couldn't help himself. He could do three things to satisfy his hunger.

Turn him into what he was, suck him dry, or that thing.

That thing that he was was scared of doing because he had already made such good friends with Avery. But he couldn't risk him finding out He couldn't risk ruining his life or killing him.

It was the only way.

"Dar, this is the last time I'm asking. What's wrong?" Avery stared at him with worry

"I'm sorry for this"

𝐀𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲

A kiss. The one thing he was afraid of. The one thing he had been trying to hide away. And yet, it wasn't scary. Confusing? Sure, but not scary. It lasted a second. Darius had pulled away and looked at Avery. 𝐻𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑? Avery thought 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑐𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑? Except in reality he was looking for any signs of distress on Avery's features. Anything to indicate that he didn't want this. There wasn't any. Avery just seemed to have a blank expression.

"Ave, I really need to do this," Darius exhaled "I understand if you don't want to. You can punch me and run awa-"

"I want to" Avery said a little too fast, avoiding eye contact at all cost. 

"What?"

"I want to do this" Avery said slightly more confident, looking right in the eyes if his dark skinned housemate.

Avery saw the man's eyes darken with something he couldn't quite pinpoint, but it made his insides churn.

Another kiss. This time more passionate. Deeper. Avery could feel his knees going to jelly. He wrapped his arms around the thinner man's neck. Darius took this moment to tighten his grip around Avery's waist and lift him. Avery's legs did what his arms had, and wrapped around Darius. He felt weightless despite being somewhere around 250 lbs. Avery had let out a chuckle. It took only a moment for him to feel the wall behind him, supporting him.

𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐮𝐬

Darius had lifted Avery. He knew he could just hold him but he also knew that most humans could not do that. He backed Avery into a wall. His hunger almost took over him. As his head dipped and began leaving marks on his neck. He bit. Just not with fangs. Be caught himself from the moment and the sound that came from Avery's throat felt like a gold metal for showing restraint.

But he could only resist for so long.

"Are you sure you want this, Ave?" He had to make sure. He didn't want to ruin what they had built.

"Please" His voice different from the one he's heard. Not like the one he used when telling Chris to clean up his mugs and dirty spoons. Not the one he used when Darius came home sick that one time. This one seemed velvety, broken, yearning.

Darius wanted this. He wanted Avery. He didn't just need him anymore. At least not in a sense of hunger. He had known Avery. The same Avery that yelled at him to do the dishes. The same Avery that stays in every Saturday and performs musicals in his underwear (when he thought no one was around). The same Avery that had made waffles with his sister and took care of hin during this "sickness"

The same Avery he had promised not to fall for.

"Darius, don't make me beg" He felt replenished just from the scent Avery gave off in this moment. He felt more in control.

He began carrying Avery towards his bedroom door. He didn't care If it wasn't humanly to be able to carry someone this weight as if he was a feather.

"Actually, I think I will"

"What?"

"If you want me that bad," already in the room at this point. Darius had pinned Avery to the bed, " beg for me, baby"

𝐀𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲

Heavy breathing and soft sheets. He really wanted this. But this was his first time with a man. He had tried to hide away, and now he was being told to beg. What the fuck was he supposed to say? What do you say in this situation? It's not that he wasn't enjoying himself. He'd be lying if he said that Darius' words and low raspy voice didn't send a shiver up his spine. In fact, it was enough to make him arch his back. Darius saw the effect his words had on him. He knew that his words were enough to make Avery come on the spot.

"Tell me what you want, Ave"

𝐺𝑜𝑑, 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑎𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 Avery thought

𝐃𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐮𝐬

"I w-w-w-"

"You're cute when you're nervous" Avery averted his eyes.

"Look at me," Darius commanded but it sounded more like a suggestion, "tell me what you want"

"I want- I want to feel you"

"Oh?" Darius cocked his head to the side, teasingly.

"Inside of me"

"Darius was taken aback by Avery's sudden confidence.

"Is that so, Kitten? Do you want my cock buried in you?"

𝐀𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲

Throbbing and yearning.

"Fuck yes, please," Avery exhaled with greed, "Please, Darius, please"

Oh, so now we're begging?" Darius sat up and climbed off the bed, "I'm afraid it's too late for begging" Avery sat up after him and sat on his knees.

"I want you to sit there, and watch me touch myself"

"What?"

"I said," Darius pulled the chair from his desk and sat on it. Leaning forward to Avery, then continued," I want you to sit on your knees, like how you are now, spread your legs a bit and watch me while I touch myself"

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑑. Avery thought. At least he'd be able to-

"Without touching yourself"

"Oh"

"If you're good then maybe I'll fuck you. Deal?" 

(𝐓𝐨 𝐁𝐞 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐞𝐝?)


End file.
